Pokemon XYZ: The Tales Of Riley And Kiley
by Brie Wild
Summary: Join twin sisters, Riley and Kiley on their adventure to the Kalos League.
1. Double Trouble

Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie walk in an open field.

-Narrator: Continuing on their journey to Kalos League, our heroes come to a serene place where they can relax.

-Clemont: This looks like a great place to set up camp.

-Bonnie: Yeah. It's so pretty.

-Ash/Clemont/Serena: Come on out, everybody.

Everyone's Pokemon comes out, and everyone is relaxing and having fun. Bonnie puts down a bowl of Pokemon food for her Dedenne. Unknown to them, someone notices Dedenne.

-Bonnie: Here you go, Dedenne.

-Dedenne: (excited)

-Girl: WOW!

The others notice the girl.

She has a white skin tone, light blue eyes, and jet black hair in a ponytail with a bang over her left eye. She is wearing a pink shirt with royal blue trim, a royal blue skirt, pink leggings, and royal blue boots.

-Bonnie: (to the girl) Hey, are you alright?

-Girl: I'm just perfect! This is the cutest Dedenne I've ever seen! The antennas on its cheek are so tiny! You are just so adorable!

The girl's twin sister shows up.

She is wearing the same thing as her sister, except it's black and purple, and her bang is over her right eye.

-Twin sister: There you are. You ran off again.

-Girl: Sorry. I saw this Dedenne and I couldn't control myself. You know how I get.

-Twin sister: Sorry about my sister. She gets pretty flustered when she sees fairy type Pokemon.

-Bonnie: That's okay. I think fairy types are cute to. Oh by the way, myname's Bonnie, and this is my big brother.

-Clemont: Hi, I'm Clemont.

-Serena: My name's Serena.

-Ash: I'm Ash, and this is mypartner, Pikachu.

-Pikachu: (greeting)

-Girl: My name's Riley, and I'm a fairy type Pokemon trainer.

-Twin sister: I'm Kiley, and I'm a dark type Pokemon trainer.

-Ash: Nice to meet you.

-Riley: We were just out here doing some training.

-Kiley: If all goes well, we'll be able to get into the Kalos League.

-Ash: Hey, that's my goal to. I know, let's have battle.

-Riley: How about a tag battle.

-Serena: That sound great. Count me in.

-Clemont: And I'll be the referee.

Later…

-Clemont: Both teams will one Pokemon each. The battle will be over when both Pokemon are unable to continue.

-Ash: You ready, Pikachu?

-Serena: How about you, Braixen?

Both Pokemon are ready.

-Riley: Sylveon.

-Kiley: Umbreon.

-Both: Let's go!

Sylveon and Umbreon come out.

-Bonnie: Good luck, everyone.

-Clemont: Alright, battle begin.

(Skipping to the end of the battle)

-Clemont: And that's it. Braixen and Pikachu win.

-Ash: Awesome!

-Serena: We did it!

-Riley: That was amazing.

-Kiley: Your Pokemon are really strong.

-Ash: Thanks. Yours are strong too.

-Riley: Thank you.

Far from their location, Jessie, James, and Meowth are watching them.

-James: That was an excellent battle.

-Meowth: Umbreon and Sylveon were looking great.

-James: And the trainers weren't to bad either.

-Jessie: Oh please!Those twinsie twerpettes couldn't battle their way out of a cereal box!Sylveon and Umbreon on the other hand.

-James: They would make perfect gifts for the boss.

Back at the campsite, the Pokemon are having fun while the trainers are eating lunch.

-Kiley: So Ash, what are you guys doing all the way out here?

-Ash: I'm training to become a Pokemon master.

-Serena: I want to be the next Kalos Queen.

-Clemont: And I want to become the greatest inventor in the region.

-Serena: What about you guys? What are you planning on doing?

Riley and Kiley look at each other.

-Riley: We'd like to open our own gym.

-Kiley: We want to give trainers a real challenge when they have to face both of us to win a badge.

Meanwhile, a big net comes down and captures all of the Pokemon.

-Bonnie: Oh no.

-Serena: Our Pokemon.

-Kiley: What's going on?

Team Rocket laughs evilly and recites their motto.

-Ash: Team Rocket!

-Riley: Huh?

-Kiley: Team what?

-Bonnie: They're bad people who try to steal other people's Pokemon.

-Jessie: And we're exiting with all of yours!

-James: These Pokemon will be great gifts for the boss!

-Meowth: It's your loss!

They throw a smoke bomb at the heroes, and they escape.

-Serena: They're gone. We have to find them.

-Ash: No problem. Talonflame, I choose you!

-Riley: Togekiss, help us out!

Talonflame and Togekiss come out.

-Ash: Try to find Team Rocket's balloon.

Togekiss and Talonflame fly off, and the heroes follow them. Talonflame and Togekiss catch up to the balloon. Talonflame uses steel wing to cut the net and set the Pokemon free.

-Jessie: Hey, those are our stolen Pokemon you're liberating!

Togekiss uses aura sphere to pop the balloon and Team Rocket comes crashing down. The liberated Pokemon run up to Talonflame and Togekiss.

-Riley: Togekiss. Thank you for your help.

-James: Let's do this the hard way! Inkay, use psybeam!

-Jessie: Gourgeist, use seed bomb!

James' Inkay and Jessie's Gourgeist comes out and use they're attacks.

-Riley: Togekiss, use safeguard!

-Togekiss: (safeguard move)

-James: Okay Inkay, use tackle!

-Inkay: (tackle move)

-Kiley: Two can play at that game! Inkay, come out and use aerial ace!

Kiley's Inkay comes out.

-Inkay: (aerial ace move)

-Serena: Alright, Braixen, use flamethrower on Gourgeist!

-Braixen: (flamethrower move)

The flamethrower connects.

-Ash: Pikachu, use thunderbolt!

-Pikachu: (thunderbolt move)

The thunderbolt causes an explosion and Team Rocket flies into the sky.

-Jessie: Can't those twerps cut us some slack for once?!

-Meowth: Don't hold your breath!

-James: We can't even claim a victory in a fanfiction!

-Team Rocket: We're blasting off again!

-Riley: Sylveon, I. So glad you're okay!

-Kiley: You too, Umbreon.

Later…

-Kiley: It was nice to meet you all. Thanks for helping us out.

-Riley: Good luck to all of you, and Ash, We'll see you at the Kalos League.

-Ash: I'm looking forward to it.

The twins and the heroes walk in their separate ways.

-Narrator: And so, our heroes have made new friends, and Ash has gained new rivals. Now the time to make more friends will carry on. As the journey continues.

The end


	2. The Army Of Master Z part 1

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie arrive in Rosen. They watch a battle between Kiley and her Weavile, and Ash's old rival, Trip and his Serperier.

-Kiley: Weavile, use metal claw!

-Weavile: (metal claw move)

-Trip: Serperier, dodge and use leaf storm!

-Serperier: (leaf storm move)

Leaf storm connects and Weavile falls on its back.

-Kiley: Are you alright, Weavile?

Weavile gets back to its feet.

-Kiley: Great, now use ice shard!

-Trip: Counter with leaf blade!

Serperier breaks the ice shard with its leaf blade.

-Trip: Now use vine whip!

Serperier uses vine whip to lift Weavile up and slam it to the ground. Weavile is unable to battle.

-Bonnie: Wow. That was incredible.

-Serena: Definitely. I would have loved to see more.

Ash walks up to Trip while returns Serperier to its pokeball.

-Ash: Hey, Trip. Nice to see you again.

-Trip: Ash. Long time no see. How have you been doing?

-Ash: I'm doing great. Oh yeah, I'd like to introduce you to my new friends.

-Serena: Hi, my name's Serena.

-Bonnie: I'm Bonnie, and this is Dedenne.

-Dedenne: (greetings)

-Bonnie: And this is my big brother.

-Clemont: I'm Clemont. Nice to meet you.

-Trip: You too.

-Ash: So, what are you doing in Kalos.

-Trip: Just visiting. Seeing the sights and the Pokemon.

-Riley: Ash.

Riley and Kiley walk to the group.

-Ash: Hi, you two.

-Riley: Hey there.

-Kiley: I see you've met our cousin, Trip.

-Clemont: Your cousin?

-Ash: Trip, that's really cool.

-Riley: You two already know each other?

-Ash: See, Trip and I used to be rivals when I was traveling through the Unova region.

-Trip: Wheneverwe got the chance, we'd battle.

-Serena: It must have been something to see.

-Trip: Well, I'd better go. Nice seeing you again, Ash. You haven't changed a bit.

Trip walks away from the group. Unknown to them, a mysterious man wearing a black cloak and a mask and a Malamar watch them from behind bushes. Later, while Trip and Serperier are training in the woods, Serperier spots a twinkle of light in the distanceand  
/slithers towards it.

-Trip: Serperier, where are you going? We're not done training.

Serperier finds the source of the light and is mesmerized by it. Trip catches up and sees the mysterious man and Malamar.

-Trip: What's going on? Who are you?

-Mysterious man: You may call me Master Z. I have noticed you battling earlier, and you will be perfect for my plan.

-Trip: Whatever this plan is, I want no part of it! Serperier, use solar beam!

Serperier ignores Trip.

-Trip: Serperier?

-Master Z: Allow me to show you how it's done. Serperier, restrain the boy with vine whip.

Serperier obeys and constricts Trip with vine whip. Trip struggles to break free, but the vines are too strong.

-Master Z: Thanks to Malamar, Serperier is mine to control. And now, it's your turn.

Malamar's body starts glowing and Trip stares directly at it. He feels his thoughts and free will slipping away. Serperier releases him.

-Master Z: Now, my boy, you will locate your battle opponent from earlierso that I can control her as well.

-Trip: (monotone voice) As you desire, Master Z.

Later at the Pokemon center, the heroes are relaxing in the lobby. Nurse Joy comes out with Pikachu and Weavile.

-Nurse Joy: Both Pokemon are in perfect condition.

-Ash/Kiley: Thank you, Nurse Joy.

Kiley returns Weavile to its pokeball. Bonnie starts yawning.

-Clemont: I think it's time to turn in.

-Ash: Yeah, I'm beat.

-Kiley: You guys go ahead. I'll catch up later.

Kileywalks out to the battlefield. She reminiscing about the battle with Trip.

-Kiley: Inkay, can you come out please?

Inkay appears.

-Kiley: It's time for us to get in some special training.

-Inkay: (agrees)

While Kiley tries to choose one of her Pokemon to train with, Inkay notices a bright light coming through the trees. Inkay feels compelled to float towards it. Ciley notices Inkay leaving.

-Kiley: Inkay? Inkay, where are you going?

Kileyfollows Inkay into the woods. When she catches up to Inkay, she sees Master Z and Malamar.

-Kiley: Who do you think you are?

-Master Z: I am Master Z, and I plan to take over this world with my army, which you will soon be apart of. Inkay, restrain her.

The hypnotized Inkay floats towards Kiley.

-Kiley: Inkay, whatever you're gonna do, please don't do it.

Suddenly, Kiley feels something constricting her. She turns around and sees Serperier and Trip.

-Kiley: Trip, Serperier, what are you doing?

-Trip: You will join Master Z's army. You will obey Master Z.

Malamar uses hypnosis on Kiley. She tries to look away, but Inkay uses psychic to make her look. She then become entranced.

-Kiley: (monotone voice) I am yours to command, Master Z.

-Master Z: Excellent. Now, my servants, let us commence with building my army.

-Kiley/Trip: Yes, Master Z.

Trip and Kiley follow Master Z.

To be continued…


	3. The Army of Master Z part 2

The morning comes and the heroes are relaxing in the lobby of the Pokemon center, when suddenly…

-Riley: (worried) Guys, we have a problem!

-Bonnie: Hey,Riley, what's wrong?

-Riley: It's Trip and Kiley! They're not here!

-Ash: Not here?

-Serena: What do you mean?

-Riley: I went to check on them this morning, but they weren't in their rooms.

-Clemont: This sounds serious. We'd better into town and look for them.

As the heroes run out of the center, Team Rocket was listening.

-James: Did you hear what I heard?

-Jessie: Sounds like the dark twin twerpette is on her own.

-Meowth: So if we get to her before the twerps do, we can snag all her Pokemon.

Team Rocket giggles evilly and leaves the center. The heroes enter the city.

-Bonnie: Where do we start looking?

-Clemont: I think we'll cover more ground if we split up.

-Serena: Yeah. Let's meet at this spot if we found her.

-Everyone: Right.

The heroes split up. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is in the woods looking for Kiley.

-Jessie: Keep your eyes peeled for anything dark.

-James: That shouldn't be hard. Just look for anything purple and black.

-Meowth: Hey, I see something like that.

They see Kileyand Inkay roaming the woods.

-Meowth: There's the twerpette.

-James: With her Inkay floating beside her.

-Jessie: Let's not waste time. We're getting those Pokemon.

Team Rocket approaches Kileyand Inkay and prepares to do their motto.

-Kiley: Inkay, make them be silent.

Inkay uses psychic to interrupt Team Rocket.

-Jessie: There's nothing more annoying than a rude twerpette!

-Kiley: It seems that you three haven't learned anything from last time.

-Meowth: Do we look like the kind of people who learn?!

Trip, Master Z, and Malamar show up. Team Rocket is terrified.

-James: That's the same Malamar that hypnotized the lot of us!

-Jessie: And by the looks of things, it has those three by the brains.

-Master Z: What do we have here?

-Kiley: I found these three following me, master.

-Master Z: How fortunate. More servants. Malamar, do your thing.

Malamar's body starts glowing and Team Rocket looks away.

-James: I don't want to be controlled again!

-Meowth: What's the big idea?

-Master Z: I'm building an army of servants to take over this world, and you three are next.

-Trip/Kiley: Yes. You will join us.

-Jessie: Not a chance! Gourgeist, use seed bomb!

Gourgeist comes out of its pokeball uses seed bomb causing Malamar to release them from its psychic.

-Jessie: We'd love to stay and chat, but we have an appointment.

-James: Sorry to rush off.

-Meowth: Let's scram!

Team Rocket runs away.

-Master Z: They are not important. We must find more people and Pokemon to enslave.

-Trip/Kiley: As you desire, Master Z

Back in the city…

-Riley: Have you guys found anything?

-Serena: No.

-Ash: Nothing.

-Clemont: Me and Bonnie haven't found anything either.

-Bonnie: What are we gonna do now?

-Riley: We have to keep trying. She has to be here somewhere.

Suddenly, Team Rocket runs into town and crashes into the heroes.

-Heroes: Team Rocket!

-Team Rocket: The twerps!

-Bonnie: Hey, I bet it was Team Rocket who kidnapped Kiley.

-Serena: That wouldn't be surprising.

-Riley: What have you crooks done with my sister?!

-James: Don't assign blame on us!

-Jessie: We're not at fault for once!

-Meowth: Dig it!It's that crazy Malamar! It's got its hooks in the dark twerpette and two other guys!

-Jessie: And they're starting an army to conquer the world!

-Riley: A Malamar is behind this?

-Clemont: We've dealt with Malamar before.

-Bonnie: Yeah. It was scary.

-Serena: Where did you see them?

-Jessie: They were in the woods.

-Ash: Then that's where we'll find them. Let's go.

Everyone runs into the woods.

To be continued


	4. The Army Of Master Z part 3

The heroes and Team Rocket are in the woods looking for Kileyand Trip.

-Bonnie: (to Jessie) Are you sure you saw them here?

-Jessie: Of course I'm sure.

Clemont hears something.

-Clemont: Someone's coming!Hide quick!

Everyone hides behind bushes. A big group of hypnotized people and Pokemon along with Master Z is walking by.

-Ash: Looks like they're going somewhere.

-Serena: Let's follow them.

The heroes and team rocket follows the group to an open field.

-Master Z: Welcome, my servants. You are all here because you now exist to obey and serveme.

-Army: Yes, Master Z.

-Master Z: And together, you will assist me with conquering the world!

-Army: Yes, Master Z.

-Ash: Conquer the world?

-Serena: That doesn't sound good.

-Jessie: What are we gonna do about this?

-James: We'd better do something, or else we're done for.

-Trip: Master, we have intruders.

The army looks at the heroes and team rocket.

-Meowth: Oh no! We're busted!

-Master Z: More stubborn people and Pokemon trying to stop me. I will soon cure you of your stubbornness. Capture the intruders!

-Army: Yes, Master Z.

The army walks towards the heroes and team rocket.

-Jessie: Gourgeist, use seed bomb!

Gourgeist comes out and uses seed bomb to distract the army. The group runs toward Master Z and Malamar.

-James: If anyone's conquering the world, it's Team Rocket!

-Jessie: We'll show that Malamar who's boss!

-Meowth: Let's get him!

-Master Z: Servants, protect your master.

The army surrounds the group. Riley does her best to help her friends, but Inkay hits her with Psybeam.

-Trip: It's pointless to resist, Riley.

-Riley: Trip, Kiley, please stop! You have to fight Malamar's hypnosis!

-Kiley: There is no fighting it. You and the others will become Master Z's servants.

-Trip: The world will belong to Master Z.

-Riley: I know you two can still hear me! I just have to get to you! Sylveon, help me out!

Sylveon comes out.

-Riley: Use swift, let's go!

-Sylveon: (swift move)

-Kiley: Inkay, protect.

-Inkay: (protect move)

-Kiley: Now Inkay, usetackle.

-Trip: Serperier, use vine whip.

Inkay and Serperier move towards Sylveon.

-Riley: Push them back with fairy wind!

-Sylveon: (fairy wind move)

The wind pushes Inkay and Serperier back. They are pushed into Kileyand Trip and they land on the ground.

-Riley: Trip, Kiley, please wake up! Please be okay!

Kiley, Trip, Inkay, and Serperier wake up and they are all out of Malamar's control.

-Trip: Riley?

-Kiley: What's going on?

Riley hugs Kileyand Trip.

-Riley: Guys! I'm so happy that you're alright!

In the battle between the heroes, team rocket and Master Z.

-Master Z: You're wasting your time. You cannot defeat me. Once I defeat you, all of you will become my slaves!

-Trip: Serperier, use solar beam!

-Kiley: Inkay, use psybeam!

-Riley: Sylveon, use swift!

All Pokemon aim their attacks at Malamar. They all hit Malamar in the chest, and everyone who was hypnotized is returned to normal, including Master Z, who is revealed to be a policeman. As the people and Pokemon run away, the heroes, and Team Rocket  
/get ready to battle Malamar.

-James/Kiley: Inkay, use tackle!

-Riley/Serena: Sylveon, use fairy wind!

-Trip: Serperier, solar beam, now!

-Jessie: Gourgeist, use shadow ball!

-Ash: Pikachu, use electro-ball!

All Pokemon aim their moves at Malamar, but Malamar deflects them with hyper beam, and push the Pokemon back at their trainers. Kiley'sInkay tries to get back.

-Kiley: Inkay, you're too injured to keep fighting. You need to go back to your pokeball.

-Inkay: (protesting).

-Meowth: Inkay doesn't want to go back in its pokeball.

-Inkay: (protesting).

-Meowth: (translating) I want to stay out here battle! Malamar needs to pay for what it's done to all those innocent people and Pokemon! I'm not giving up no matter what!

Kileyand Inkay get back up.

-Kiley: Alright, Inkay! Don't give up! Let's take Malamar down!

Suddenly, Inkay starts glowing, which means it's starting to evolve. Inkay has evolved into a Malamar. Everyone is amazed by the sight.

-Ash: Wow! Inkay evolved into Malamar!

-Serena: And it's a Malamar we can trust!

-Kiley: Alright, Malamar! Let's give the evil Malamar a dose of your new power!

The heroes stand across from the evil Malamar.

-Ash: Pikachu, use thunderbolt!

-Serena/Riley: Sylveon, use double edge!

-James: Inkay!

-Kiley: Malamar!

-Both: Use psybeam!

-Trip: Serperier, use solar beam, full power!

All of the Pokemon aim their attacks at the evil Malamar. But Malamar uses substitute to escape.

-Clemont: Malamar's escaped!

-James: I have a feeling we'll run into it again some day.

-Meowth: Then let's go think of a plan of action.

-Jessie: See you, twerps!

-Narrator: And so, with the evil Malamar defeated, and with Kiley'snewly evolved Malamar, our heroes continue their quest for greatness. As the journey continues.

The end


End file.
